The Soul of the Matter
Category:QuestsCategory:Abyssea QuestsCategory:Abysseade:Wissen ist Macht (First completion) Repeats: 200-260 Cruor |previous=Rose on the Heath |next= |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Next to Cleades (A) at (G-5) (KS-06 Martello) (Take Veridical Conflux # 6 and head southeast to the large rocks) are some boxes which you can obtain your Soulgauger SGR-1 and purchase Blank Gauger Plates for 5 cruor each (Max of 12 at a time). *Just as you would do for normal Soul Plate photos, find an NM and get a good, closeup frontal shot and turn it back in to Cleades (A). Taking a picture upfront and close up to the NM will not qualify. A good distance and frontal shot, around 4-5 yalms, will get you a perfect shot. You need not have the enemy claimed or lower its HP in order to take a worthwhile picture; distance and angle appear to be the only important factors. *Note: Only Notorious Monsters in Abyssea - Konschtat can be photographed with the Soulgauger SGR-1. It cannot be used in other Abyssea areas. However, pictures of VNMs spawned using the Clear Demuline Abyssite will count for the purpose of this quest. Guimauve and Pavan are good Soul Plate subjects- not only do they spawn nearby, but they also do not aggro. If your image is up to his standards, he will reward you with 560 cruor for initial completion and 260 cruor for repeats and say: :"Such focus! Such clarity! :Hmm...? The intensity of these soulstrands...! :Captain Ayame doesn't know it, but she's got a whopper on her tail... :I must send word at once. My friend, you've no idea how much you've done for us today. :Take this. You've more than earned it. :Our foe is ever-adapting. Yesterday's information will serve you as well as the grime on your bootstraps. :Bring us fresh recon data, and you shall be rewarded for your efforts." For subpar pictures, you will be rewarded with 400 cruor for initial completion and 200 Cruor for repeats; the dialogue will go as follows: :"Hmm... The soulstrands are a tad blurred... Just a bit closer, with a head-on angle and we'd be in business. :Still, we should be able to glean something from this with a bit of effort. :All in all, not a bad showing for a beginner. :Take this for your troubles." If outright rejected (due to the image being caught from the sides or back), he will take your plate and say: :"No...I'm afraid this won't do at all. :See how dim these soulstrands are? I couldn't tell a ghost from a goobbue with this! :You have to get in closer, see... :Sorry, but we'll be needing another sample." If outright rejected (due to the target for the image moving away completely after capturing the photo), he will take your plate and say: :"Hm? Is this your idea of a joke? :Why, this plate is completely blank! :Sorry, but we'll be needing another sample." You can still turn in a good plate if your initial plate it rejected. Upon receiving a cruor reward for an accepted plate, you must wait until the next game day to turn in another. Game Description ;Client:Cleades (A) ;Summary: A reconnaissance expert has taken you under his wing to tutor you in the arcane art of soulgauging. Venture afield with your Soulgauger SGR-1 and collect intelligence on the notorious fiends aprowl in the vicinity. }